


Impatience

by dingdongrumba



Series: Tumblr drabble requests [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: Kaito didn't seem to care that Shuichi was about to be caught in the most embarrassing moment of his life.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Tumblr drabble requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooh boy first time writing these two! I hope it turned out alright, haha
> 
> This time it was three prompts: "Say my name again", "I can't wait until we're alone, there are so many things I want to do to you right now." and "I really don't care. You're just so beautiful and I want to kiss you senseless right now."

“M-Momota-kun…” Shuichi let out a strained whine that was meant to come out as a scowl, but somehow ended up sounding more like a desperate plea. God, he needed to sound firm and convincing, not like he was trying to rail Kaito up further.

“Hmm?” Kaito replied out loud, way too casually. “What’s up, Shuichi? Something the matter?” His carefree attitude was surprisingly convincing, so much so that neither Korekiyo, Angie or Kirumi seemed to notice the clearly odd way Shuichi was grasping the table. Damn it, if they found out what was going on right under their noses, Shuichi would never be able to face anybody ever again in his entire life.

Not like Kaito seemed to care in the slightest anyway, judging by the way he was shamelessly rubbing him down through the fabric of his pants, grabbing the outline of his already hard length and caressing it with an insistence that didn’t match his calm expression. Shuichi had to suppress the incriminatingly loud moan that was just about to come out of his mouth when Kaito suddenly slipped his hand under his boxers and started touching him directly. Tightening his grip on the table, Shuichi doubled over it trying to hide his own face from the (hopefully) unsuspecting group.

“Oh? Are you alright, Shuichi?” Angie finally noticed the trembling boy from across the table. “You seem to be in pain, did you eat anything bad, by any chance?”

“If you are suffering from a stomach ache, perhaps I could assist by preparing you some tea.” Kirumi offered with her usual politeness.

“I-I…”

“Haha, don’t worry about him, guys!” Kaito interrupted him before he could even try to give out an excuse. “I think Shuichi here might just be a little tired from all the training we did before this! Poor guy must be beat, right,  _ Shuichi _ ?” If you hadn’t been as close to Kaito as Shuichi was, you wouldn’t have noticed the slightly lower tone in which he’d spoken Shuichi’s name. The sound sent another shiver down his spine, but Kaito had actually had the mercy to slow down his movements, allowing Shuichi to gain his bearings enough to look up from the table again.

“Y-Yeah, haha, w-we really overdid it with those push-ups today, I’m tired. Th-Thanks for the offer, though, Kirumi-san.” He managed to say with what he hoped looked like a tired expression instead of an aroused one. Nodding, Kirumi smiled a small “no problem” and went back to the kitchen while Korekiyo and Angie returned to their own discussion that Shuichi had long stopped paying attention to.

“ _ M-Momota-kun! _ ” Shuichi exclaimed under his breath as quiet as possible when Kaito instantly resumed his previous pace on his dick, bringing Shuichi to a full erection.

“That’s right,” Kaito whispered back at him, leaning ever so slightly to prevent the rest from hearing him. “Say my name again, don’t pretend you’re not into this.”

Curse this man. Curse Kaito Momota. Curse his skilled hand and his handsome face and above all, curse the fact that he was oh, so right.

Kaito’s hand was so much bigger compared to his own, not to mention more calloused and rougher. While he liked to bring himself to a slow, steady orgasm in his alone time, every time his boyfriend gave him a handjob he had the habit of constantly taking him to the edge of climax with powerful tugs, only to then slow down and deny him of that much needed release.

This time was no exception, the taller man began squeezing harder on his dick, playing with the underside of the head with his thumb every few tugs or so causing Shuichi to bite the inside of his cheek hard, half succeeding at quieting the groan that tried to come out.

“Momota-kun! S-Stop it, they’ll- they’ll notice any time now.” He tried again, but if he wasn’t convincing before he certainly didn’t sound convincing now.

“Hmm, will they?” Kaito rested his cheek on the back of his free hand, looking him up and down with eyes that only displayed desire. “I really don’t care. You’re just so beautiful and I want to kiss you senseless right now.” Those words only served to deepen Shuichi’s blush further. Kaito was a very horny guy but he somehow still managed to be kind of romantic in the middle of it, Shuichi hated how much that got to him.

“C-Come on, this isn’t the place for that, we’re never gonna live this down if-if they end up noticing.”

“Then let’s get out of here already,” Kaito breathed down his neck, briefly stopping his hand on Shuichi’s cock. “God, do you have any idea how good you’ve looked all day since we finished training? I was going crazy, I couldn’t wait until we were alone, there are so many things I want to do to you right now and I had to do something about it. You’re so cute, Shuichi, every time I look at you I get this overwhelming need to tear off your clothes, push you up against a wall and-”

“Alright!” Everyone in the room turned their heads towards Shuichi, who had just shot up straight on his own chair with a loud scream. “I  _ am _ pretty tired after all!” He explained to the shocked group, quick on his feet. “Th-Thanks for the dinner, Kirumi-san! B-But I think I’m going to bed already, it’s been a long day.”

The aforementioned blinked a couple of times, still a bit shocked from the outburst, but then nodded her head in her usual manner. “But of course, you are welcome, I hope you have a good rest.”

“Y-Yeah, thank you, now if you’ll excuse me.” Shuichi hastily got up from his seat, forcing Kaito’s hand out of his pants and tucking himself back in, careful not to let anyone notice the very prominent erection he was still very much sporting. Still trying not to seem suspicious, he began walking very, very fast towards the dorms.

“Haha, I’m pretty beat as well! I think I’ll go to bed early too! See ya, guys!” Kaito added immediately after, not even waiting for the rest to say good night before sprinting to catch up to his boyfriend.

“God, that was way too close!” Shuichi complained once the group was out of earshot. “Y-You better make this good!”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Kaito grinned, taking Shuichi’s hand in his own to walk (or more like sprint) alongside his boyfriend. “I will.”


End file.
